Moving walkways with the indicated constitution are already known, generally intended to transport people, although they can also be applied to transporting goods or materials.
A moving belt or walkway including a pallet system formed by several hinged plates with the object of reducing the space in the turnings of the walkway is already known through U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,064. In the described system it is necessary to use additional chains for the traction of the conveyor plates. Furthermore the dimensions of the resulting plates are relatively large, except in the case of increasing the number of supports of the pallet system, which increases the cost.
A conveyor walkway for people with hinged pallets is also known through U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,947, in which the hinge is made at the ends of the pallet, which forces lubrication to be used, which appears on the treadboard area of the pallet, with the consequent risk for the user and the unaesthetic appearance of the walkway over time. Furthermore, the hinge pin is independent in this system, which makes to enormously difficult to assemble and disassemble the pallets once the walkway is installed due to the possible lack of side space for removing the hinge pin.